Resistance RPG
The Resistance Rocket Propelled Grenade, also referred to as simply the Resistance RPG or simply RPG, is a powerful weapon sometimes used by Rebels against Combine forces. It is mainly used by the Resistance to take out Combine Dropship troop containers, Combine Gunships, Hunter-Choppers, Striders and sometimes even APCs. Overview Gordon Freeman is first given this weapon by Odessa Cubbage at the coastal base New Little Odessa, during the Half-Life 2 chapter Highway 17, to take down a Gunship. In the Hospital in Episode One, Gordon finds an RPG in the attic, again right before a Gunship attacks. In Episode Two, it is found in a supply cache in the chapter Under the Radar. This particular cache awards the ''Orange Box'' Achievement "Gordon Propelled Rocket" when found. A very powerful and useful weapon, the RPG has a laser guide which can precisely guide the rocket while it is in flight, making it ideal for making precision shots at various distances. The rocket can even be re-guided to turn completely around if it misses its target, or maneuvered to avoid enemy defenses. Rockets are also the most powerful explosives available to Gordon, being almost twice as strong as a grenade. Tactics *Since only three rockets can be carried at any one time, resupply is an important consideration during extended battles with Gunships or Striders. In these situations, a green infinite supply crate of rockets can usually be found somewhere in the area, either prior to or during the battle. Therefore, the presence of a crate of infinite rockets tends to be a precursor to a very tough battle. *RPG ammo is often hard to find, so the RPG should be used sparingly, when there are supply crates nearby. Thankfully, they are almost always found in areas where a large battle will take place. *The RPG is also a useful weapon for taking care of Overwatch Snipers. It can easily be guided into a sniper's window, and can even be turned into it by the skilled player without having to face the sniper. *The RPG can be used to take out large groups of enemies in a pinch, if necessary. Also, it can one-shot most enemies and severely damage stronger enemies such as Poison Zombies, Hunters, etc. *When targeting gunships, it is important to guide the rocket past the ship's defenses using the laser guide. This is easily achieved by spiraling around the ship for a while so as to attack it whilst it is disoriented and unable to see the rocket, preventing it from being shot down. *The HEV suit zoom function can be used after the rocket is fired, which can aid the player to aim with more precision at long ranges, such as Striders or Gunships positioned far away. Trivia *The laser sight cannot be turned off, unlike the HECU RPG. *The RPG seems to be at least partially based on the Swedish-made AT4 disposable rocket launcher and American FIM-92 Stinger Anti-Air missile. *In Episode One, the player normally finds the RPG right before the Gunship fight, but in some cases, it can be acquired during the street battle before meeting Barney. This can happen if an RPG-wielding Rebel dies during the battle while briefly join the player's Squad, or if the one attempting to flee over the bridge drops theirs down to the street when killed by an explosion (before the bridge is retracted). *As suggested by a line from Alyx cut from Episode One ("Get that soldier! The one with the rocket launcher!" and "Come on, we can't let one soldier with a rocket launcher stop us."), an Overwatch Soldier was to use an RPG against Gordon Freeman and the other evacuees to halt their advance to the escape trains. **Though it is not seen in final version, the player can use console commands to spawn a Combine Soldier with an RPG. When a soldier fires a rocket, they move into the default "ragdoll" position. Their rate of fire seems to be higher than the player and Rebels. In Episode Two however, they cannot use it, even if spawned through the console command. They will only stand still and aim at enemies without firing a rocket. *When firing a rocket, the rocket will appear at the right of the crosshair instead of the center. However, if objects like a wall block the right of the screen, the rocket will not explode, instead, it will be moved to the middle of the screen and then fired as usual. *The rocket seems to use Semi Automatic Command Line of Sight (SACLOS) guidance, a guidance system seen commonly on modern guided missiles. Gallery File:Rpg hud icon.svg|HUD icon, a vector glyph used in-game through the font "HalfLife2.ttf" (the same icon as that of the cut Missile Launcher). File:RPG HL2.jpg|Worldmodel. File:RPG HL2 v.jpg|Viewmodel. File:RPG_Reload_HL2.png|Reloading the RPG. File:RPG rocket.jpg|Rocket model. File:RPG rocket fly.jpg|Rocket model, in flying mode. File:Ammocrate rpg.jpg|Ammo crate model. File:RPGGuy.jpg|The "RPG Guy" used as Odessa Cubbage's placeholder in the playable ''Half-Life 2'' Beta. File:D2 coast 080060.JPG|RPG ammo crate and rockets near a dead Rebel under Bridge Point's bridge. File:D3 citadel 030112.JPG|Gordon's weapons being taken away and destroyed in the Citadel, among them the RPG. File:Ep2 outland 09 rpg cache.jpg|One of the Resistance supply caches in the Outlands, featuring the RPG on the ground. File:Ep2 beat rocketcachepuzzle.png|"Gordon Propelled Rocket" icon. List of appearances *''Half-Life 2 '' *''Half-Life 2: Deathmatch'' *''Half-Life 2: Lost Coast'' *''Half-Life 2: Episode One'' *Source Particle Benchmark *''Half-Life 2: Episode Two'' References es:RPG_de_la_Resistencia fr:Lance-Roquettes_(Half-Life_2) ru:Ручной_противотанковый_гранатомёт_(Half-Life_2) Category:Weapons Category:Rocket Propelled Grenades Category:Resistance weapons